


Controle

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Tudo começou como pouco mais do que um jogo.
Relationships: Tabitha Galavan/Barbara Kean





	Controle

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834083) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade femslashficlets, desafio #056 - domination/submission (dominação/submissão).

Tudo começou como pouco mais do que um jogo. Dominação era algo que vinha fácil para Tabitha, e não só porque sua proficiência com o chicote tornava obter a submissão de inimigos e de amantes uma tarefa fácil. Ela tinha uma aura sobre ela, algo como um ar real, algo que fazia outros querem se curvar e implorar. Sempre foi assim, e ela nunca conheceu nada de diferente, e nem tinha nenhum interesse nisso. E era isso que tornava as coisas com Barbara tão divertidas. Barbara ladrava e gritava sobre querer estar no controle, mas ela sempre era mais feliz quanto tinha alguém para tomar conta dela, desde que esse alguém estivesse disposto a fazer tudo do jeito que ela gostava. Depois, outros elementos viriam para o seu relacionamento, e Tabitha aprenderia o quão ruim Barbara era em se manter em segurança, o quão imprudente ela era para alguém que alegava só se preocupar com sua autopreservação, e Tabitha perceberia o quanto ela queria manter Barbara em segurança. Mas no começo, tudo o que existia era elas duas, em uma luta forjada por dominação sem nenhum risco real, a qual ambas sabiam desde o início quem elas queriam que ganhasse.


End file.
